Brave Girl
by Kawasumi Shana
Summary: Yuri estava refletindo calmamente, sentada preguiçosamente em sua cadeira, quando deu-se conta de que sua paz só podia ter uma explicação. Onde diabos estavam seus subordinados! (SongFic; Oneshot)


**N/A: Olá, pessoal o/**

**Fazem uns bons mil anos que eu não posto nada por aqui. Desde que notei que não conseguia me manter fiel à personalidade das personagens, simplesmente abandonei o mundo das fanfics. D: Contudo, minha paixão por escrever nunca se foi!  
Enfim, acabei escrevendo essa fanfic pra um desafio do Andar de Angel Beats no Projeto Senbonzakura, e gostei bastante do resultado - o suficiente pra postá-la aqui! O que não necessariamente quer dizer que voltei a fazer fanfics 8D''**

**Por fim, espero que a história lhes agrade. :3**

**Beijinhos,  
Shana.  
(04/05/2014)**

* * *

**_BRAVE GIRL_**

_SongFic; Oneshot.  
Música: Brave Song (Aoi Tada)_

* * *

_Eu sempre andei sozinha. Quando olhei pra trás, todos estavam distantes  
Mesmo assim, continuei andando. Essa era minha força  
"Eu não tenho mais medo de nada", murmurei pra mim mesma  
_

Yuri estava estirada em sua cadeira, os pés jogados sobre a mesa de uma forma consideravelmente deselegante para uma garota de mini-saia. Não que ela realmente se importasse com isso, mas era um pé no saco quando alguém fazia algum apontamento a respeito. De uma forma incomum, a sala estava silenciosa, o que lhe permitiu se perder em pensamentos por algum tempo – e tirar um cochilo também, mas essa parte não era realmente importante. Permaneceu aproveitando da calmaria quando deu-se conta de que sua paz tinha um motivo, e, de súbito, girou o corpo de forma a colocar os pés no chão – façanha que ateria derrubado, se não tivesse segurado nos braços da cadeira.

Onde diabos estavam seus subordinados?!

O burburinho chamou-lhe atenção à janela – já era fim de tarde, e não deveriam haver quaisquer atividades a essa hora, mesmo dos clubes da escola. Sendo assim, como os NPCs sempre seguiam as regras, a bagunça era nada mais, nada menos, do que uma pista do paradeiro daquele bando de incompeten-, quer dizer, subordinados desaparecidos. Yuri sequer se deu ao trabalho de sorrir convencidamente ao notar que estava correta: lá estavam eles, gritando no meio da quadra de esportes. Não pôde deixar de notar que todos aqueles sorrisos e toda aquela exaltação escondiam uma série de histórias de dor e sofrimento, de juventudes perdidas, de vidas que não haviam sido devidamente vividas.

Como a dela, por exemplo.

_Todo mundo estará sozinho algum dia, vivendo apenas das memórias  
Eu luto para ser capaz de amar e rir apesar da solidão  
Eu não mostrarei minhas lágrimas_

Lembrou-se dos seus irmãos, dos seus últimos aterrorizantes momentos de vida, do medo e da sensação de incompetência que haviam se apoderado dela durante anos. Sentiu novamente em seus ombros o peso que fazia questão de carregar, mas seu olhar firme permaneceu intacto. O que aconteceu, aconteceu, ficou no passado e não há nada que se possa fazer a respeito. Restava-lhe, apenas, lidar com a culpa que havia se enraizado em seu coração desde então.

Mas sua linha de raciocínio foi cortada quando alguns gritos mais altos lhe chamaram a atenção. Lá estavam eles, um bando de crianças, jovens e cheias de vida, pulando a acenando para ela. Podia ver as garotas do GirlDemo acenando e convidando-lhe a participar da brincadeira, enquanto alguns Hinata já atirava bexigas d'água nos demais. E aquela cena, de alguma forma, a fez sentir um leve calor no peito, como se o Deus com o qual havia se rebelado estivesse lhe estendendo uma segunda chance. Uma chance de viver aquilo que Ele havia tirado dela uma vez.

Yuri apoiou-se na janela e, sem esperar, apenas disse: "Vou pular!"

_Todo mundo vai estar sozinho algum dia, vivendo apenas de memórias  
Mesmo assim, tudo bem. Eu chamo este sentimento tranqüilo de "meu amigo"_

Takamatsu prontamente correu em direção de sua líder, com a intenção de amaciar sua queda – embora Noda o tivesse seguido e tagarelado alguma coisa sobre ser o único que poderia segurar Yurippe. A estúpida discussão arrastou-se o suficiente para que nenhum dos dois estivesse verdadeiramente preparado para o salto da fundadora do SSS, que teve a queda amortecida por ambos. Embora cair em cima deles não fosse exatamente parte do plano.

_Eu sempre andei sozinha. Todos estavam esperando_

Yuri sorriu – mais pra si mesma do que qualquer outra coisa – e correu até o balde onde ainda restavam algumas das bexigas. Com perfeita pontaria e exímia habilidade, estourou uma série delas em seus parceiros de batalha, molhando alguns e piorando a situação de outros. Zombou da total falta de habilidade de Otonashi e por pouco não foi atingida por Hinata.

E, ainda assim, ela ria. Ria das memórias que construíam juntos e das memórias que não pôde criar quando ainda era viva. Dessa felicidade simples e delicada, como as asas de uma borboleta, que embelezavam sua pós-vida sem sentido. Se sentido?

"Talvez não tão sem sentido assim", pensou, com um sorriso, enquanto olhava o pôr-do-sol – um espetáculo a parte que a natureza exibia.

_Algum dia eu estarei vivendo em algum lugar  
Com as memórias dos dias que passei com todos que foram deixados pra trás  
Aí, então, eu já não serei mais forte  
E estarei apenas soluçando como uma fraca garota comum_

* * *

**N/A: Enfim, espero que tenham gostado, pessoal :3**  
**Caso queiram mandar reviews sejam bonzinhos comigo, sim? Hahaha!**


End file.
